1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to detecting devices, and more particularly to a detecting device for detecting battery leaks and a battery box using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, for example, notebook computers, mobile phones, and audio/video equipments, etc., use rechargeable or non-rechargeable batteries as power supply. Battery cells, especially lithium ion battery cells used in rechargeable batteries, contain hazardous chemicals, which can become quite dangerous if the battery shell becomes leaky. Such leakage can be caused by material ageing, and/or if the batteries are subjected to extreme environmental changes (e.g. temperature variations).
However, batteries are usually mounted inside of a battery box of an electronic device. Users must open the battery box to determine whether there is a battery leak, which is neither timely nor safe.
What is needed, therefore, is a detecting device and a battery box to overcome the above described limitations.